Despair Ship Fragments
by Ziggymia123
Summary: A collection of drabbles, what ifs, AUs, and character introspections from my story Danganronpa: Ultimate Despair Ship. Currently accepting prompts inside. Spoilers for the entirety of Despair Ship follow! Read that first!
1. MisaMiyu: Touch Part One

**Hello, everyone! I don't have a full chapter for Valentine's Day, but I still wanted to do something fun. Hence, the creation of this story! As the summary says, this isn't necessarily a traditional story, but more like a collection of drabbles and extra scenes that I write in the _Despair Ship _universe. Most of it will be of the shipping variety, but not all. If you haven't read _Danganronpa: Ultimate Despair Ship _yet, I strongly suggest that you do as these drabbles will probable be full of spoilers! **

**I am accepting prompts here. If you'll notice below, every chapter is based around a pairing and a word. If you want to send me a pairing (romantic or platonic) and/or word, please feel free to do so! Either by review or PM is fine. I'll slowly be filling them as the mood strikes me. **

* * *

**Misa/Miyu – Touch Part One**

It starts with a simple poke war. Okay, maybe it starts before then, starts the moment that Miyu turned to see Misa standing there, beautiful and bright and grinning despite the fact she has no idea where she is or how she got there. A demigod made real. But the poke war is something real, something solid to point to and say that that was it. That was the moment where it all starts.

Because Misa's laugh is infectious as she twists and turns away from Miyu's seeking fingers, and it makes Miyu's chest feel light in a way that feels silly and childish but isn't. Not when Misa goes out of her way to poke the tip of her nose, or when she just stops for a moment to look at Miyu in a way that's soft and quiet with a small smile on her face. A smile, not a grin. Because even this early, Miyu realizes the important difference between the two and how rare those smiles are.

It continues with a shoulder bump, just a light touch as Misa passes by on her way to breakfast. It's not competitive or playful, but rather a way to say hello. At least, that's what Miyu thinks it means. Sometimes, it doesn't seem to have a meaning. Sometimes, Misa just wants to touch someone. But still, she bumps her, and not Sumire or Zettai or anyone else who Miyu has seen her talking to, and it makes Miyu's chest feel light again.

Only for that light to immediately dim as she watches Misa bump Kat in the same exact way. Which is ridiculous. Kat is a nice enough guy. He's very funny, and Misa seems to trust him. There's no reason for the irrational burst of irritation that blows through Miyu with enough force to take her breath away. No reason at all for her mood to suddenly deflate at the idea that maybe Misa didn't consider her to be all that special after all.

But then Misa returns from the kitchen and drops her tray of food onto the table and her hand lingers for a moment in the space between Miyu's shoulder blades as she answers a question Shouko asks, and Miyu smiles.

Her first hint is how tense Misa is. She's always tense, muscles coiled and shifting and ready at any and every moment. Even moments where she appears completely calm and relaxed, like now when she's lying down sideways on a couch in the lounge with her head in Miyu's lap. Miyu had been reading when the smuggler came in, moaning and complaining about how Ryuu still seemed far too interested in her guns.

It had been Misa who decided to use Miyu's lap as a pillow, stopping just long enough to quirk her eyebrows in a silent question of consent. Miyu had nodded and returned to her book, although one hand did come down to rest a hand on her shoulder. And even though Misa looks completely calm and at ease, she isn't. She never is. Miyu doesn't comment on it, doesn't really have the words to express the nugget of uneasiness that it creates in her chest, warring with the warmth that spreads through the rest of her. So instead she keeps quiet and squeezes her arm and is glad when even the slightest bit of tension bleeds out her Misa.

It all goes wrong with a slap. Granted, slaps rarely cause things to go right but things are quickly spiraling and Miyu can't think or breathe or process anything besides the stinging in her hand and the red bloom across Misa's cheek. Harsh and defined, nothing like the soft, light glow that appears when she blushes. But then again, the girl in front of her isn't Misa. Not her Misa. Her Misa was incapable of saying such wicked, awful things with a glint in her eyes that could almost be called proud.

Her Misa was soft and gentle, with shoulder touches and bumps. Her Misa could catch her eye and with a slight twitch of her face, communicate an entire paragraph's worth of thoughts and feelings. Her Misa stood in front of a loaded gun – her own loaded gun – and laughed. Bright and uncaring and free and beautiful and nothing like the harsh barks coming from her now.

Miyu turns around and walks away. She doesn't run, despite the near overwhelming urge to. She's sick and shaking and her hand still stings and she can still hear the sharp crack that it made against Misa's skin. And beneath everything, all she wants to do is find Misa, her Misa, and hold her and have her promise that everything was going to be okay.

The next few days are awful. Miyu feels touch starved even though that's impossible. But she misses the quick, casual touches; as if Misa was physically reminding herself that Miyu was still there, still real, still solid. She shouldn't miss them. She knows this. But she'll look at Misa out of the corner of her eye and remember that first poke war, and her chest aches again. Especially since Misa seems perfectly happy to be sitting across from and chatting with Zettai.

Except that's a lie too. Miyu is discovering that Misa lies a lot, but especially about who she is and how she's doing. Because that façade crumbles the moment the two of them are alone in the early morning and Miyu reaches out to grab her hand. She misses and catches her wrist instead, but that's almost as good. Her wrist is tiny – Miyu can easily wrap her fingers around it – and cold and Misa flinches like she expects Miyu to slap her again.

And the voice that comes out of her is nothing like the demigod that stared down Ryuu with a bullet in her belly. It's the voice of a girl, teetering on the edge of broken, and Miyu almost apologizes. Because for a stark, unsettling moment, the Misa in front of her is real and fragile and scared and Miyu can almost understand. But then Monokuma's announcement plays, and that fleeting moment of understanding passes, and Miyu has to pause to wipe away her tears before following Misa into the auditorium.

She's not close enough to grab Misa when the screaming starts. She wishes she was.


	2. Ryo & Rudolph: Book

**Ryo & Rudolph – Book**

Sometimes, there are kinder worlds out there, kinder universes, where things like Killing Games and psychotic teddy bears don't exist. And in these universes, sometimes people find each other. Not necessarily in a romantic, soul mates kind of way. Not everyone who is going to be important to you is like that. Sometimes, friends find each other too. No matter what the circumstances may be.

In one of these universes, lived a prince in a castle by the woods. The prince was well loved and generally allowed to do as he pleased. He spent hours in those woods, accompanied by his two animal companions, a red alley cat and a mischievous, orange monkey. The trio had countless adventures together, and the prince was very happy.

But even in kinder universes, happiness cannot last forever. An evil warlock cast a spell on the prince's kingdom, banishing all animals from the land. The prince could not bear that, and so he went out on an epic quest to lift the evil warlock's evil curse. But the woods he knew so well and loved so dearly were empty, dark, and lonely without his dear companions.

The prince quickly got lost, and soon stumbled upon a small cabin that he had never seen before. The cabin belonged to a wizard, although this one was very different from the one who originally cast the spell. He only used good magic, magic that took nightmares and horror and turned it into something beautiful and comforting again. The wizard welcomed the prince into his home, and upon hearing of the prince's quest, agreed to help him.

"_Wait a second! That's you and me!" Ryo said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his chair. Rudolph carefully marked his spot on the page with his finger and looked up at his friend. "Because the animals! And you do the horror thingy!"_

"_Is that okay? I'm not used to writing stuff like this…" Rudolph said. _

_Ryo quickly nodded. "I'm a prince! With animals! That's so cool!" His eyes widened. "Oops, I'm interrupting you. I'll be quiet now." _

"_That's okay," Rudolph told him. He cleared his throat before resuming reading. _

The pair traveled the kingdom, searching for a way to lift the curse. However, the kingdom was in a very poor state with the animals missing. Farms no longer had their cows or chickens, families no longer had their dogs or rabbits. There was pain all around them, and neither boy could find it in his heart to just ignore them. And so the wizard went to work, using his magic to transform the people's fears and anxiety into confidence and hope. The prince, with his enthusiasm and glee for life, took these feelings and helped to foster them, helped them take root in people's hearts as opposed to simply passing over them like a wave.

Everywhere the prince and the wizard went, they left behind a shining trail of happiness behind them.

"_Oooh, pretty…." _

"_Shhhh…"_

One day, after many months of searching, the prince and the wizard finally discovered the location of the evil warlock's castle. They snuck inside and found all of the kingdom's animals trapped inside, including the prince's cat and monkey friend. The prince was a little nervous at first, but his old friends and his new friend quickly got along. The alley cat only hissed a little bit, and she always did that at new people.

Together, the four of them climbed to the highest point in the warlock's tower and found a swirling, purple orb, the source of his power. The monkey very neatly dropped it out the tower window, and the orb shattered on the ground, lifting the warlock's dark curse.

"_Yay!"_

The four of them, and the rest of the animals of the land, made the long journey back to their kingdom. The people, naturally, were overjoyed. The prince, not wanting to part his with new friend, offered the wizard a home at his castle, a place where the wizard could study his magic and help as many people as he wished. The wizard accepted.

And they all lived happily ever after.

_Rudolph put down the pages and frowned. "I'm sorry if it's short and not very good. I'm not used to writing fairy tales. All my stuff is usually scary and mean, and I wanted to write something happy for you!" _

"_You did write something happy!" Ryo reassured him. Rudolph still looked unconvinced. "You wrote me a story. I love it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really really!" _

_Rudolph smiled at that, bright and pure, and handed Ryo the collection of pages that he had written the story on. Ryo took them and hugged him to his chest. And in the moment, this little bit of happiness was enough. _


End file.
